A cup of tea
by Neunonska
Summary: Les pensées de Frances, quelques instants avant de retrouver le fameux gangster Reggie Kray, pour un deuxième rendez-vous.


_Salut salut ! J'ai découvert le film « Legend » au cinéma il y a peu et je suis totalement tombée sous le charme du personnage de Frances. Cela m'a donc donné envie d'écrire deux trois petites choses assez courtes. J'espère que ce petit texte va vous plaire ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des choses du type « romance » donc j'espère que ça ira quand même. Laissez moi une petite trace de votre passage ! (Bien que j'ai l'impression d'être seule côté langue française aha, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture)_

* * *

Frances venait de se remettre du rouge à lèvres pour la quatrième fois . Elle ne cessait de se regarder dans le miroir, perplexe. C'était le deuxième rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Reggie Kray. Le Reggie Kray, le plus grand gangster de la ville, qui fait tourner tant de têtes. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, elle n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Ils s'étaient embrassés la dernière fois, au club que Reggie possédait. Frances avait déjà embrassé des garçons de son âge évidement, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Reggie était plus vieux que les autres, il était différent, ce n'était pas un adolescent, loin de là. C'est pour ça que la jeune femme se préparait depuis plus d'une heure trente. Peut-être qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Qu'ils allaient devoir arrêter de se voir ? Elle s'en rongeait les ongles. De plus, cela faisait une bonne heure que sa mère pestait en boucle contre ce « criminel ». Seul son frère s'amusait quant à lui à la regarder se préparer avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était aux services des Kray. Frances se souvenait de voir Franck quitter sa chambre le soir alors qu'elle avait 13 ans, pour partir faire des combines pas nettes qui rapportaient cependant un peu d'argent. Elle n'avait vu les deux frères que quelques fois, ils lui semblaient venir d'un autre monde plutôt éloigné, pas le sien, alors qu'elle était encore une petite fille. Quand ils venaient fumer dans le salon il y a quelques années, Frances se contentait de rester dans sa chambre. Le sermon qu'on leur faisait à l'école sur l'autre sexe n'aidant pas vraiment la jeune fille à se sentir totalement à l'aise à cette époque.

Elle venait de passer une mini robe dorée, la mode était au très court à Londres depuis quelques mois, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Elle enfila de jolies ballerines et des boucles d'oreilles brillantes. Ses faux cils étaient en place, elle souffla et s'assit sur son lit, patiente. Son frère vint la voir, cigarette à la bouche. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur la couverture à grosses fleurs délavées. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder trop paniquée par l'arrivée imminente de Reggie.

« _Sois pas inquiète comme ça, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ça se voit._ »

Frances espérait sincèrement que cela soit toujours le cas. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ce n'était pas rien tout de même. Enfin peut-être que pour lui si.

La sonnerie de la maison retentit. La jeune femme se leva d'un bon, légèrement tremblante, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle attrapa maladroitement son sac à main et son frère lui tendit, toujours souriant, son manteau. Elle dévala les escaliers sous l'œil mauvais de sa mère. Une fois devant la porte, Frances inspira un grand coup, et arrêta de trembler. Elle se devait d'être présentable. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et la referma rapidement, voulant oublier les sermons de sa mère le plus vite possible. Reggie était là, toujours aussi beau, dans un costume parfaitement repassé. Il lui sourit. Elle se sentait si minuscule à côté de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« _Vous êtes resplendissante._ »

Frances eu du mal à contenir un rougissement.

« _Je vous retourne le compliment_ »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Reggie eu un léger sourire sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Il lui tendit son bras.

« _Allons-y._ »

Une fois dans la voiture de Kray, la malaise de Frances s'accentua, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur les rues de Londres, quelque peu perdue. Reggie fumait tout en conduisant, la fumée piquait les yeux de la jeune femme, elle se sentait étouffée par ce silence pesant qui durait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé._ »

Frances releva les yeux d'un coup vers le conducteur, perturbée.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé, et vous fuyez mon regard depuis tout à l'heure. Je fais finir par croire qu'un autre homme vous a séduite depuis deux semaines._ »

Les mots de la jeune femme restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé et votre manque de réponse me laisse penser que mon hypothèse est la bonne._ »

Reggie ventait d'arrêter la voiture devant l'un de ses nombreux clubs, il sortit du véhicule et ouvrit la portière à la jeune femme sans rien dire. Il ne la regardait plus. Frances se sentit blêmir. Une fine pluie commençait à s'abattre sur la capitale anglaise. Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture, perdant toute la contenance dont elle avait tenté de faire preuve tout l'après-midi. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Toute sa détermination fondit. Il était si beau et élégant. Il la fixait, sourcil relevé, attendant une réponse qui tardait à venir. Finalement, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, alors que la pluie continuait de s'intensifier.

« _Vous ressemblez à un affreux couple de chiens mouillés._ »

Frances avait bien entendu la voix traînante de Ron à l'entrée du club mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle sentit Reggie sourire légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il se recula et posa délicatement son bras sur ses hanches afin de l'entraîner dans l'établissement. Frances se demandait comment un homme si imposant pouvait être aussi gentil et charmant avec elle. Il pourrait briser son corps maigre d'une seule gifle. Sa carrure la protégeait presque de la pluie. Elle se sentait bien.

Frances ne se renfrogna même pas quand Reggie l'abandonna seule à la table pour donner une bourrade plutôt brusque à son frère à l'autre bout de la salle (certainement pour lui faire payer la raillerie de tout à l'heure). Un de ses hommes de main vint le voir et lui chuchota des informations à l'oreille. Le visage de Reggie se ferma, il ressortit une cigarette, l'air préoccupé. Frances se sentit faiblir. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas totalement idée du business des frères Kray, ni de ce qui pouvait rendre Reggie soucieux. Elle se contentait de le regarder, inquiète. Alors que son frère lui parlait, l'air très sérieux, il posa les yeux sur Frances. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Peu importe ce que lui disait le autres, et sa mère. Après tout le centre du monde pouvait être où on le voulait, même ici, dans le sud de Londres.

Là où était Reggie.


End file.
